


Te gusta, idiota.

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hay Mucho Fluff, Hijikata Is Whipped, Hospitalization, Internal Monologue, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Hijikata, Quiero Llorar De Lo Soft Que Me Ponen, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Pequeña narración desde la perspectiva de Hijikata sobre cómo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Gintoki.Light Angst y Fluff hasta para regalar.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Te gusta, idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> Un escrito ya algo viejo que tengo en Wattpad. Estoy pasando todo mi GinHiji a AO3 porque veo que hay personitas que buscan GinHiji en español.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que en un par de irises rojos encontraría paz?

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que entre mechones plateados me perdería cada mañana?

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que un aroma dulce sería mi mejor calmante?

Que te convertirías en lo más importante...

Que entraste en mi vida como si fuera tu casa...

_Ya olvidé los días sin que estés en ella._

•

La primera vez que lo vi lo hubiera creído una muy mala broma.

_Flojo, inconsciente, rebelde, vicioso, problemático._

Un paquete de características que a primera vista te hacen alejarte de personas así. Nunca entendí como es que a pesar de intentarlo, inconscientemente siempre regresaba a él. Tal vez porque yo mismo soy igual.

" _Parecen llevarse muy bien_ ", la gente nos decía. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos discusiones por tonterías comenzaban naturalmente. Siempre fuimos así.

Siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo, pero sabíamos que al final— _por alguna extraña razón que aún no entendíamos_ _—_ contábamos con el otro para lo que fuera.

Hubo batallas, hubo guerras, hubo muertes y mucho dolor. Nadie lo ha podido olvidar.

Nadie olvida tu rostro, la mayoría del tiempo relajado, ahora deformado por la adrenalina. Tus ojos, normalmente caídos, llenos de terror. Abiertos y alertas al peligro. Tus manos que en un día a día yacen a cada lado ese kimono que siempre usas, sostenían la espada como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Aferrándote a la tierra, esquivando el acero. Las gotas de sangre que te salpicaban te eran indiferentes. Parecías un pez en el agua.

 _Eso_ _no me hacía sentir mejor._

Llegaron los momentos más difíciles, todo estaba en riesgo y nada estaba asegurado. Ni siquiera que el Sol volviera a salir. Aún así seguiste peleando, te negaste a dejar de intentar, ¿naciste con la cabeza dura?

No sé cómo, aún no entiendo cómo. Estando ahí, peleando también, tratando de proteger lo que era importante para mí no era suficiente, ¿por qué? No lo sabía. Nunca he sido bueno conectando ideas.

Después comprendí.

Te vi sudando, sangrando, cayéndote por las heridas. Apenas podías sostener la espada, pero de algún modo que me es desconocido lograste salir vivo de la pelea con ese monstruo.

_Bueno, vivo no es exactamente como te veías._

Te tomó meses, meses en los que todos esperamos el día en que despertaras. Muchos se querían ir dando a la idea de que cosas malas suelen pasar, sobretodo contigo que no sabes contenerte. Te daría hasta pena saber cuantas personas te iban a visitar diario.

Tuve tiempo de pensar durante ese periodo. Las cosas se iban arreglando poco a poco en la ciudad, la policía pudo descansar mientras los edificios volvían a alzarse en el cielo. ¿Por qué te visitaba todos los días?, ¿por qué de un día a otro comencé a quedarme en el hospital? Los dos niños que siempre están contigo son inteligentes, creo que hasta más que yo. Al menos creo que ellos lo entendieron primero.

Un día cualquiera hacía lo que siempre: fumaba a fuera, volvía a la sala de espera, me sentaba, veía por la ventana, pensaba. Finalmente pasó lo que todo esperábamos.

La enfermera nos dijo de inmediato. Ese día sólo estábamos los niños y yo, pero se levantaron en segundos. Salieron corriendo y gritando, realmente no sé si yo también corría. Sólo sé que llegamos al mismo tiempo y al ver a través del marco de la puerta ya estabas comiendo lo que te había dejado la enfermera.

Eres un imbécil, ¿sabías? Cuando nos viste ahí parados, apenas respirando; los niños llorando y probablemente yo viéndome fatal también, sólo preguntaste con la voz rasposa y apenas entendible:

_"—¿Entonces ganamos?"_

Esos dos no se aguantaron y corrieron abrazarte. Sonreíste.

Fue en ese momento que lo entendí. Las noches en el hospital, los días en la sala, las consideraciones de tus niños, "no tienes que quedarte", "puedes quedarte en la yorozuya, está más cerca que los cuarteles", "te llamaremos si algo pasa", la insistencia del universo por encontrarnos en cualquier situación. No era el universo. Era yo.

Lograste calmarlos— _no sé cómo_ —salieron deprisa a avisar a lo demás que habías despertado. Yo sólo seguí ahí.

Tuvimos el diálogo más irrelevante. Cómo estaba quién, cómo estaba cuál, cómo había estado todo y demás, pero no importaba. El alivio no me cabía en el cuerpo.

De algún modo que no recuerdo bien, la conversación se desvió y terminaste por saber que me había estado quedando en el hospital. Se tornó incómodo, no lo niego. Las visitas llegaron y tuvimos que dejar de hablar. Todos querían verte.

Al final del día ya todos se habían ido (incluso los niños) pues los habías mandado a descansar decentemente por una noche.

Estaba por irme, iría a hacerme marañas en la cabeza con mis propios sentimientos a mi cuarto. Acababas de despertar, ya tendrías de por sí muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Pero claro, como siempre no sabes contenerte.

 _"—Oye, dicen los niños que si tanto te mueres por Gin-chan_ _,_ _se lo digas, a él ya le gustabas."_

¿Cuál era la necesidad de hablar en tercera persona? Ni idea. No supe qué responder y como eres tú tenías que ser directo, claro, pero a mí aún me costaba. Me avergoncé, discutimos un minuto y me fui.

Al día siguiente volví, por supuesto. Me pediste que comiera contigo en la habitación y eso hicimos. Creí que tendrías vergüenza y que no mencionarías lo del día anterior.

Me equivoqué.

Gracias a Dios me equivoqué.

_"—No era mentira._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—De todo ese asunto de 'me gustas' y eso."_

Hice caso omiso al comentario y cambié el tema. Claro que mi intensión no era dejarlo así.

Seguimos hablando y terminaste de comer. Me levanté de la silla e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue la primera vez que nos besamos y hasta la fecha me sigues reprochando que sabía demasiado a pasta de dientes. Te informo que un beso sabor comida de hospital tampoco es tan agradable.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Los dos lo supimos.

•

_Flojo, inconsciente, rebelde, vicioso, problemático._

_Capaz, fuerte, decidido, valiente, leal._

Aprendí que contigo son cosas que van de la mano y estoy dispuesto a ir de la mano contigo también.

Ahora mismo te estoy viendo, con un par de años más encima. Ahora las cicatrices en tu rostro me son familiares pues ya estaba en tu vida cuando sucedieron. Las variaciones en tu expresiones, el brillo en tus ojos, cuando haces tu cabello hacia atrás para que te deje leer, tu voz ronca en las mañanas. Eres una constante de mis días y yo soy una de los tuyos.

Sigues siendo un idiota.

Sigues siendo un cabeza dura.

Seguimos discutiendo de vez en cuando.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste después de que te besé en el hospital?

_"—Si no lo hacías tú, lo iba a hacer yo."_

Después de que lo hice yo, lo hiciste tú.

Ahora mismo me volteas a ver tratando de adivinar que estoy pensando. Lo sé porque frunces el ceño y entrecierras los ojos como sueles hacerlo. Antes me hubiera apenado el siquiera pensar que te ves lindo haciéndolo.

_"—¿Qué tanto me ves?_

_—Nada."_

Te pincho la nariz y vuelvo a mirar a la pantalla. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y lo único que quisiste fue que nos quedáramos en casa a hacer lo que sea. Te recargas en mi hombro y recuerdo ese único pensamiento cuando te vi sonreír después de que despertaste, esa epifanía personal que me dediqué a mí mismo.

_"—Te gusta, idiota."_

_Y vaya que me tardé en darme cuenta._

•

_¿Quién hubiera adivinado que tú, samurai holgazán, te volviste mi mundo?_

•

—Gracias.-dijo Gintoki hundiendo la cara entre el cuello y el hombro del azabache.

—¿Por qué?-preguntó el vicecomandante confundido.

—Por estar aquí.-respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio y siguieron juntos como si la tarde fuera eterna.

...

_Y todavía me lo agradeces, idiota._

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, que soft me ponen.


End file.
